Under certain conditions, call setup signaling messages can sometimes loop within a communications network, e.g., a VoIP network and produce a call storm. During these call storms, an exceedingly high rate of calls to a single endpoint can be generated to cause other valid calls to be blocked. These call storms can be a result of misconfigured files in network based routing tables, human errors in duplicating call forwarding capabilities between two services to the same endpoint, or denial of service attacks.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing monitoring and prevention call storms in a communications network, such as a VoIP network.